


Office Hour

by Dubistsehrschon



Series: Momentz [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubistsehrschon/pseuds/Dubistsehrschon
Summary: “I’m not doing this because I feel…obliged. I want to sleep with you because you’re HOT.”He gapes at me for a whole minute. I swear I could hear the gears squeaking in his head.After some visible effort he finally regains his composure. It’s such a shame. I’d love to have him do me on this desk. I’ve fantasized about this. In fact I fantasize about it ALL THE TIME.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett
Series: Momentz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Office Hour

I park my truck side by side to the brown Taurus and walk briskly to Monroe Hall. The wind at dusk is a little chilly and I can feel the goosebumps breaking out on my arms. 

I carefully pull up the hood to cover my face as I enter the building, huddled in an oversize gray hoodie I borrowed from Jamie. A girl of my age is just coming out of his office as I make my way up the last flight of stairs. As she brushes past me her eyes widen. 

I slink noiselessly into his office without knocking. 

He looks up and peers at me from above his frames.

“Can I help you?”

I reveal my face.

His gulps, hard. 

“What is this?”

“Just a new lip color a sponsor asked me to try out.”

“Looks nice.”

“I’m here to find out if it smudges.”

He’s blushing like a cherry. I love it. 

I approach his desk and lean forward, my hands pressed on the cool hard wooden surface. 

He quietly pushes his chair back and slowly stands up. 

As he leans towards me from across the desk, I grab his tie and pull, hard, and press my lips against his. 

Turns out it does smudge. 

A few moments later, “Will you let me close the door?”

I let go of his tie.

He turns around from the closed door, crosses his arms and looks up and down at me, leaning against the wall. For someone with a crooked tie and smeared rouge on his lips, he looks surprisingly composed, and handsome. 

I unzip the hoodie. 

The heat in his office is working well so the goosebumps have disappeared at this point. 

He sighs and walks over. “Can’t we do this at home?”

“It has to be on your desk.”

“Mr. Albarn, despite my willingness to indulge your…fantasies, you do realize this is wildly inappropriate. Plus, my office hour doesn’t end until five minutes later.”

“Good point. I’ll go open the door.”

He grabs my wrist, “…don’t.”

I push him down onto the chair and sit on his lap. 

He looks up at me. 

I remove his glasses, take off his tie, and wrap the tie around his eyes. 

I kiss his neck and reach between his legs. Then I get down on my knees and unzip his pants. 

“I’ll find something to do within these five minutes.”

And of course we do plenty of other things after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The lip color in question is Lost Cherry from Tom Ford.


End file.
